The Forbidden Journey
by Quidditch Player-Seeker
Summary: Harry James Potter and Isabella "Bella" Aurora Potter are brother and sister. Two years apart, with Harry being the oldest. What happens when they both must protect each other and the one's they love in more ways than just one? Cannon Pairings.


**The Forbidden Journey**

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Well, just for now, the name of this story is named after the new Harry Potter attraction in Universal Orlando Studios. Just so you know, I am giving credit where credit is due so there are no misunderstandings. Also, if there is any misspellings at all, I am terribly sorry. My Microsoft Word has run out and I'm unfortunately using WordPad and it doesn't correct spelling mistakes at all. Also, if you review, please no flames. Just constructive critism will do. Please and thank you. But sit back, relax and enjoy the story! **_

_**Also, please note that Ginny, Luna, and Bella are all two years younger than everyone else in this story. Not one year, but two. Please remember this. It might make a big difference in this story, it might not. You'll just have to wait and see.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Twilight, Harry Potter, nothing. Zip, zero, zilch.**_

_Chapter One: Finally Home_

_(BPOV)_

Today was finally the start of the new school year. I know that sounds ludicrious right? A teenager to be saying that they want to be back at school. But the thing was, I wasn't a normal teenager. I am a witch, or wizard if you will. My name is Isabella "Bella" Aurora Potter. But most people call me Bella for short. I am about five foot, three inches tall, with Auburn hair that turns almost as red as the Weasley's in the summer because of the sun. But the rest of the year, its mostly brown with red natural highlights all throughout my hair, which I inherited from my mother.

I also have a brother who is also a wizard. But of course, he isn't just a normal wizard. He is the Chosen One to say. He was marked by Lord Voldermort the night Voldermort killed our parents. I was away with my mother's sister's family at the time visiting when he attacked. Voldermort tried to kill Harry, but he was unsuccessful. The spell bounced back and hit Voldermort, causing him to disappear until two years agp. Harry is two years older than I am. He is starting his seventh year this year while I am starting my fifth year where I will be taking my O.W.L.'s.

I was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with my best friends of all time. Ginny Weasley, who has been my best friend since Harry started his first year at Hogwarts, was sitting beside me on my left. She and my other best friend, Luna Lovegood, who was sitting on my right side, are in the same year as me. Then, sitting across from us was our good friends Edward Masen, and Alice Brandon. They are both one year ahead of us which put them in the same year as the rest of our friends.

In a compartment down the train sat my brother along with a girl named Hermione Granger and a boy named Ronald Weasley. Hermione and Ron are basically in love but they cannot admit it to each other. Everyone else notices but themselves. Go figure. With them sat Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, and Emmet McCartney. Rosalie and Emmet have been dating since their third year at Hogwarts and have never been happier with each other. Jasper and Alice definitely have some chemistry, but again, neither one will admit it. Same with Ginny and Harry as well. Geez, we are one group of messed up relationship builders.

We all talked the whole way to the school. Once we arrived, we made our way to the Great Hall where we sat down and watched all of the first years being sorted into their houses. This year, we only got about twelve kids out of the fifty that came. Odd. Usually we have a lot more than that. Oh well, I thought. Its not that big of a deal.

Soon we were fed and sent to bed. I slept in a dormatory with Ginny and Luna since we were in the same year as each other. I fell asleep easily that night, at peace that I'm finally home.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning and put on my Gryffindor House school robes. They were a grayish-black sweater with a white button up shirt underneath with a maroon and gold stripped tie, black mid-thigh skirt, just long enough to cover but not long enough to look like a bulky skirt. Also, with that, I wore white knee high socks and black flats. I pulled my robes on over top which was black with a maroon inside and the Gryffindor emblem on the left side chest. My hair was pulled back on the right side, just to keep the hair out of my eyes. My hair was semi wavy so it made the look look okay.<p>

I walked out of the dormatory and made my way to the Great Hall for breakfast. I had woken up late this morning so everyone was already at breakfast.

When I arrived at the Great Hall, I made my way over to the Gryffindor table where everyone was sitting. I decided to sit between Ginny and Luna, with Harry and Edward sitting across from us. Okay, well, I kind of have a confession. I have had a huge crush on Edward since I first met him at the Weasley's on Christmas, the year that Harry had started school and I still had to wait two years.

_**Flashback: December 25th, The Burrow**_

Ginny and I are so excited! Everyone is coming home for the holidays and I cannot wait to see Harry and Ron and all of his new friends.

We had to wait all day until they finally arrived. As soon as i saw Harry, I went sprinting over to him and hugged him as hard as i could. He laughed and picked me up and spun me around in a circle. Harry had to mature a lot faster than I had to, because he was the older brother. He had to be the brave one, my rock through all of the years we lived with the Dursley's. So Harry had basically acted as my father and older brother when we were living with them. So Harry worries a lot about me.

"Bella, I've missed you so much. How have you been? Are you doing okay here?" Harry said as he went off on his usual rant.

"Yes, yes Harry. I've missed you as well. Your owls were keeping me entertained; makes me really excited to start in two years. I am doing well, nothing bad is happening around here. Just using some of Fred and George's old brooms from when they were younger and learning to fly before we get to Hogwarts, that way I can try out for the Quidditch team my first year. I think i want to be a Chaser since you'll still be the Seeker, but once you graduate, I think I want to be a Seeker. I just really really hope that I get into Gryffindor. But anyway, how are you?" I said after my long rant. Everyone who was around us just started to laugh like crazy. I never talk that much, only when Harry comes home. Usually, I am a shy, quiet girl who just keeps to herself, but when my brother comes home, my mouth runs more than anything you've ever seen.

That was when I noticed the new people here. I got really, really red because of my blush and hid behind Harry when I saw them. There was five of them; three boys and two girls. There was a really big, muscular boy. Especially for his age, he was huge. Then there was a normal looking boy who had really blonde hair and looked as shy as I was. Then there was a really cute looking boy who was a little taller than me, with really bronze coloured hair. Then there was a girl who looked a lot like the blonde hair boy. Her hair was long and wavy, down to the middle of her back, and her hair was a light blonde, goldish colour. She was really pretty. And then there was a really short girl with black, short hair. She was bouncing around like she couldn't contain herself at all.

"Harry," I asked quietly, making my british accent (at least thats what the American's call it) sound even more apparent then it already was. "Who are these people?"

Harry laughed and brought me from out of behind him. "These are my new friends. I met them this year at Hogwarts, they are all in Gryffindor. The muscular boy is Emmet McCartney, the blonde haired boy is Jasper Hale, the other boy is Edward Masen, the blonde haired girl is Rosalie Hale, and the small girl is Alice Brandon. They are all adopted siblings and are the sons and daughters of two of the teachers at Hogwarts. Their father isn't really a teacher. He helps out in the infirmary all of the time, and their mother teaches muggle studies class."

"Oh." I said quietly. I waved a tiny bit and and then hid behind Harry again. I didn't like to have so much attention on me. Thats why I'm glad I'm not the Chosen One as well. Only Harry is which makes him have all of the attention most of the time, not me.

"Well, hello dearies." Mrs. Weasley greeted the newcomers. "I'm so glad you could all make it. Please, please, let us help you get situated and then you lot can go outside and play some Quidditch. Ginny and Bella have been wanting to play you all for ages." Mrs. Weasley said before casting Wingardium Leviosa on their luggage and taking it up to each of their rooms. Ginny and I sprinted out to the broom shed out in the back of the house to get our brooms and everything ready for the game.

When they all came out, we split into teams. It was me and Ginny as Chasers, Fred and George as Beaters, Ron as the Keeper, and Harry as the Seeker. The other team consisted of Rosalie and Edward as Chasers, Jasper and Emmet as Beaters, Hermione as the Keeper (Which she despised because she didn't even want to play at all) and then Alice was the Seeker. Mr. Weasley came down just so he could start the game for us. He blew his whistle and through the quaffle into the air. I snatched it before anyone could even think twice and flew towards Hermione. Ginny was coming up behind me, so I did our special move and suddenly stopped and threw it to her while she was going as fast as she could. She soon scored and the score was ten to nothing.

The game continued like that until the score was seventy to sixty. We had the sixty which meant that Harry needed to find the Snitch quickly for us to win. I spotted it over by Hermione at the goal post and discreetly told Harry before zooming off towards the quaffle and snatching it from Rosalie. I soon scored and it was tied seventy to seventy and then, all of the sudden I heard a yell of victory and turned to see Harry holding the golden snitch in his hand and landing on the ground. We all flew towards him and tackled him, giving him high fives, hugs and pats on the back. Even everyone on the other team came and did that too. He was their House Seeker, of course they needed to congradulate him no matter what.

That game had taking at least three hours and as soon as we came inside, it was time to eat. We all gathered at the Weasley's table, which was enchanted to be even longer with all of the guests that were here. Once dinner was done, we all decided to head into the living room for the present exchanging. Mrs. Weasley had made everyone a scarf with their first letter embroidered into it. They were all Gryffindor colours, even Ginny and mine, because she said that she just knew we would be put into Gryffindor. I hugged her and thanked her for the present even though she didnt need to make something for me.

Mrs. Weasley had done enough for me over the last year, she didnt need to make me a scarf when she has done so much already. She just shooed me off and said it was her pleasure.

I looked around at everyone, seeing them all have such a wonderful time. I know I just met all of Harry's new friends, but I know they are good for him. That they were really nice people and they were worth having as friends._This_, I thought, _was the best Christmas I have ever had._

_**Flashback Ended**_

Ever since that Christmas, I have always liked Edward. But i didnt tell anyone for fear it would get back to him. And he wouldn't feel the same way and he would not be mine or Harry's friend anymore. So I just didn't bother to tell anyone and kept to myself.

We sat there and ate our breakfast. I had some bacon and toast with some grapes and some pumpkin juice to go with it. Once, I was finished I decided to talk to Ginny about how I couldn't wait for Quidditch tryouts to begin. Harry was the captain this year, and even though I am Harry's sister, I am not guaranteed a spot. Even though everyone will think so if I make it, it isn't the case at all. Harry is a very fair person when it comes to that stuff, and if someone is better than me, then that's that. I will just have to train harder and try my hardest for next year.

As I turned to ask Harry when he was going to have tryouts, McGonagall came to us, giving us each our time tables for this year. Ginny, Luna and I shared times tables to see if we had any classes together since we were all in the same year. It turns out I have Divination, History of Magic, and Muggle Studies with Luna. All of the boring classes. At least she will make them very entertaining for me. Also, luckily for me, I have Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Astrotomy, and Charms with Ginny. I have at least one person I know in each class I'm taking this year. At least this is turning out to be a great year so far and it's just the first day.

We are dismissed to go to our first classes, but before we go, I ask Harry quick for when he is playing on having the tryouts. He tells me he is playing on having it this Saturday, so that way everyone can get use to this year before they have to worry about tryouts. It was Tuesday right now, so only five days until. I cannot wait.

My first class is Divination with Luna, so we say goodbye to everyone and make our way to the Divination Tower, which is close to the Astrotomy Tower. Once we get there, we find that we are one of the first to arrive. So we find a table not too close to where the teacher will be, but not too far in the back either. We are both fairly decent students and don't really want that to change.

We wait as everyone files into the classroom and takes their seats. It looks like we are only Gryffindors in this class, which is perfectly fine with me. I don't favor the other Houses very much so being with only Gryffindor students sets me at ease.

"Class, class, please take your seats, we are ready to begin!" I hear this and out from a doorway covered in the really noisy bell-like things. A lady with wild, frizzy red hair comes out. She is dressed in clothes that reminded you of someone that muggles would call a Fortune Teller. She had huge glasses that covered half of her face, and a somewhat crazed look in her eyes. Both Luna and I exchanged glances and silented ask each other, "What did we do to deserve this?".

"I am your Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney. Please, open your books to page number twenty-four. We will be learning how to read Tea Leaves today."

We did as we were told and soon found out that tea leaves are read by drinking the tea and seeing what symbol the leaves left at the bottom of your cup. We did as the book said and looked at what the book said each symbol meant.

First we did Luna's.

"I'm not sure if that is a flower, a sun, or a very melted teddy bear. What does the book say those could mean?" Luna asked me very seriously. I looked back as serious as I could and looked through the book.

"A flower means that you will have happiness. The sun means that you will outshine everyone who competes against you. And the teddy bear means that your toys were tortured as a child." I said seriously. I completely made up the last one and we both start to laugh hysterically. Professor Trelawney comes over and looks at Luna's cup.

"Oh yes, the melted teddy bear. I'm so sorry about your toys Luna dear. That must have been dreadful." She said seriously, before taking my cup and examining it. I looked at Luna in amazement and almost started to have my laughing fit again before Professor Trelawney gasped and dropped my cup. The whole class quieted immediately to see what she would tell us.

"My goodness child. I have only ever seen one child with the same faith as you. What is your name?"

"Isabella Potter", I said somewhat scared now. What could be so bad?

"Then that is why. You are destined the same faith as your brother dear child. You recieved the Grim in your cup." Trelawney said.

"What does that mean?" I said with a gulp. I don't think I was going to like this very well.

"It means, Death." She said, then looking down at her feet, started mumbling to herself and went to her desk on the other side of the room. Everyone was staring at me and thankfully, class was over and we were dismissed.

Luna watched me the whole time we walked to History of Magic together, like I had the plague or something. This was starting to freak me out. I know Professor Trelawney said and prodicted the prophecy for Harry, so why wouldn't this be the same as well?

History of Magic and Muggle Studies dragged on and soon it was time for lunch. We headed to the Great Hall and sat the same way as we did this morning. I was quiet the whole way through lunch and soon everyone was starting to worry.

"Bella, why aren't you talking to us? What's wrong?" Harry finally asked.

"Professor Trelawney read my Tea Leaves in Divination today," I started, while looking down at my food and no where else.

"Wait," Harry said, "Let me guess. She saw the Grim and is prodicting your death, right?" Harry asked knowingly. I nodded and he sighed and leaned on the table, looking at me square in the eye. "Professor Trelawney is never right when she prodicts stuff like that. That will not happen to you Bella, I will make sure of that, okay?"

I nodded with a smile on my face. He smiled back and then went back to talking to Edward about some class earlier today. I could always count on my big brother to make things okay again.

The rest of the day passed with nothing that happened like this morning. One thing I did not like though was the fact that Snape was now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I always used to love that class and now, I'm afraid I won't like it because of him. We had a okay class today, but let's hope it stays that way.

We soon had our last class and made our way to the Great Hall for dinner, once we sat down, the Owls came swooping in all around us, dropping letters and packages to their owners.

I have an owl, her name is Aurora. I know, selfish to name my own owl after me. Oh well, I was young. I love my middle name, so I used it to be her name. I liked it, it doesn't matter if other's do or not.

Aurora swooped in and dropped the Daily Prophet in my lap. I thanked her by giving her a bite of my food. She hooted in delight and was soon off to most likely the Owlery on the outer grounds of the school.

I opened the Daily Prophet and saw the headlines and moaned. It seemed as if more and more death eaters are escaping from Azkaban every day and the dementors are doing nothing to stop them. The prision is suppose to be inescapable, so how in the heck are they able to escape.

I read the story and saw that it said five more have escaped and they are doing everything in their power to find them and take them back to Azkaban. I did not believe that one bit. There were people who worked in the Ministry of Magic who were death eaters and they had no idea.

Once I was done complaining to myself about the Ministry, I collected my things and said goodnight to everyone and headed back to the dormitory. The password this week was "Butterbeer" and as soon as I said it, the portrait opened and I made my way to the girl's dormitory. I changed into my pajama's and climbed into bed, taking the events of the escapees and Professor Trelawney to my dream land.


End file.
